marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor (Purifier) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former pastor/terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Mutant Town, Manhattan, New York State | Creators = Peter David; Scot Eaton | First = X-Factor Vol 3 #25 | Death = X-Factor Vol 3 #30 | HistoryText = Before the Purifiers found him, Taylor was a drug addict. He claimed the Purifiers saw the potential in him to be great and recruited him. Taylor seemed to have risen quickly in the Purifiers ranks and was one of the leaders of a Purifier cell in New York City. When the first mutant since M-Day was born, the Purifiers were a key player in the destruction of Cooperstown, Alaska and the search for the Messiah Child. To find out what information the Purifiers had, Cyclops needed a human to go undercover into the Purifiers' organization. To this end, Cyclops recruited Rictor, a former mutant, to infiltrate the Purifiers. To get Rictor in with the Purifiers, X-Factor Investigations members Wolfsbane and Siryn set up a fake attack on the Purifiers' Chelsea-based church and allowed Rictor to appear as if he had saved the day by killing Wolfsbane (while actually having hit her with a paintball gun). Because of the act, Rictor (under the guise of Joaquin "Jake" Murrieta) was welcomed in to the Purifiers cell by Taylor. Taylor scanned Rictor to ensure his humanity, but also said he retained high hopes for Rictor's advancement in the organization. Once in with the Purifiers, Taylor brought Rictor to St. Peter's Church in Washington, D.C., the Purifiers main east coast base. Here Rictor learned the Purifiers did not have the Messiah Baby and they were now allied with Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Rictor then aided the New X-Men in their escape. Because Taylor had recruited Rictor, he was blamed for the infiltration and excommunicated from the Purifiers. To get revenge on Rictor, X-Factor Investigations, and mutantkind, Taylor enlisted the aid of Arcade. Arcade went to work setting up elaborate traps and holograms across Mutant Town, but the X-Factor Investigations crew was eventually able to get through all of them. As a fail-safe program, Arcade set up incinerator bombs all over Mutant Town and set them to detonate when Taylor's heart stopped beating. With nothing left to lose, and fearing he would return to his drug addiction, Taylor drank some poison to set off the bombs just before being captured by X-Factor. Taylor and Arcade's plans resulted in the complete destruction of Mutant Town. | Powers = Baseline human. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Prior drug addiction. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *It is unclear if Taylor is a given name or surname. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide